compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzey Kaboose
Mitzey Kaboose has made his way around the shadier parts of business and knows the languages to survive in such an atmosphere. Has a scar running past his left eye the size of an average human hand, received it during a raid on his hometown by the Galactic Empire, Mitzey was defending some younglings for his own personal gain when he was badly injured and left for dead. As the town was assumed destroyed Mitzey didn't receive the regular Bacta treatment and the scar still reminds him of the Imperial battle that had slain most of his acquaintances. Biography ''"Manaan, endless sea and prosperity." For many Selkath, living a peaceful life on Manaan was all they aspired to have, and Mitzey's parents were much the same. His parents, Po`nae and his mother Mirne raised Mitzey to become a loving child and a respected citizen, but fate took a different turn for Mitzey when he discovered the world of smuggling. At the age of 12 he was already engaged in petty crimes and was even known by his alias of Trezle Nodian. Mitzey engaged in pickpocketing, sabotage and extortion. He first came into contact with local authorities when he tried to blackmail a local politician who saw through his scam and reported him in. Mitzey knew he wouldn't be able to use the identity of Trezle Nodian much longer and picked up a new one, this time going by the name of Zaxoi Merion. As his plots grew more complex, so did his connections, and not soon afterwards he was on his way to other planets to extend his influence. "Endless seas of sand, sand and Tusken Raiders." To say Mitzey was being impulsive when he moved his base of operation from Manaan to Tatooine wasn't far from the truth. Mitzey, a selkath, had some issues adapting to the dry planet, requiring a bath every few hours as to keep his body functioning. This couldn't keep him from enacting his criminal acts and soon enough he was conning people out of their suits, clearing them of their credits and flying off in their own starships without doing anything illegal. He used his accumulated wealth from his Manaan cons to bribe the necessary pawns in his game to look the other way. It was on Tatooine that his evil nature began to show as Mitzey not only conned people out of their possessions but their lives as well when he saw fit, using crude methods like jettisoning people into space along with their garbage, kidnapping them and setting them free within eyesight of Tusken Raiders and what not, Mitzey truly found pleasure in taking away lives as a mean to reach his goals. It was not long after setting up a permanent base of operation on Tatooine that Mitzey decided it was time to move on to his next project, the planet Coruscant. "Endless streets of homeless to exploit, that's Coruscant for you." Two months after arriving on the glorious center of the galaxy, Mitzey was at it again. Having access to credit providing operations on Manaan and Tatooine, his income was secured, but that wasn't enough, for Mitzey craved for more, and was now seeing lives as expendable. His plots became more violent and daring, and at one time he even hired homeless Ryll addicts to help him bust a drug deal between two crime syndicates, he had the addicts kill everybody witnessing the deal and take everything with them. The addicts brought with them the Ryll, the Credits and some rare Krayt Pearls. He personally thanked the addicts before setting them on fire and disposing of them. After having disposed of his partners in crime, nobody could trace the theft back to him and this cleared him of any repercussions "All things for a good cause? Think again."'' As Mitzey aged and his criminal actions progressed he finally felt confident to confront the galaxy with a legal front for his actions and action was taken to set up a Smuggler Faction, simply called 'The Smugglers'. It was set up to be the legal side of his illegal operations on several planets and to be the main creditgaining operation of his criminal empire. Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Selkath